End of Eternity
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: After breaking dawn. People from the Cullen's past have come back to haunt them. Will this tear the Cullen family apart?  Alice/Jasper Edward/Bella Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle COMPLETED :
1. Chapter 1

**End of eternity**

**Written by Didyme the happy one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the recognizable characters, the Cullens, the wolves, any. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter one**

**

* * *

**

_Evil is always devising more corrosive misery through man's restless need to exact revenge out of his hate.__  
__- Ralph Steadman_

_

* * *

_

It was late into the night, the moon shining brightly against the dark, cold night sky.

Five silent figures huddled behind the bushes.

"Are you sure this will work?" One of the figures shifted uncomfortably, glancing around nervously.

"Oh course," another purred, "Have I ever lied to you, Gabriel?"

"N-no Maria."

"Hush!" One hissed

The figures lapsed into silence once again. They looked as immobile as stone, and only their eyes swept over the surrounding area.

Suddenly, a lone person started sprinting towards them.

"Finally," A male voice sighed in relief.

"I told you." The female crowed.

"Well?" someone asked impatiently.

"We have the information." The sprinter tossed them a packet of things, in a brown envelope.

Inside were pictures, many pictures.

_A small pixie, butterscotch eyes laughing_

_A little girl, who looked 9, with porcelain features, and thick, long, bronze curls_

_A striking young lady, with flowing blonde hair, her flawless face marred by a shade of bitterness to her face._

_A woman with caramel curls, and a heart shaped face._

"Well done, Oliver." The female laughed, a tinkling bell sound.

Oliver nodded, as the female stepped into the moonlight.

A dark haired beauty, with piercing red eyes. Delicate, fine features. The look of hatred on her face seemed strangely out of place.

"It is time," Maria snarled, as the others stepped out eagerly.

**A/N: How was it for a first chapter? Don't worry, not only Maria will battle the Cullens, other surprises in store, that's why there are 3 more people with her whose names aren't mentioned. Amongst these three is one special made up character from one of the Cullen's past. Oh and Oliver and Gabriel are made up too.**

**REVIEW! PM me if you wanna know who the three are, or if u have any other questions about the plot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**End of Eternity**

**Written by Didyme the happy one**

**Chapter two (Bella POV)**

* * *

_I __like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past._

-_ Thomas Jefferson_

_

* * *

_

My life was perfect now. It truly was.

As I stepped out the cottage, I breathed in the cool morning air. Human habits die hard, I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward appeared beside me.

"Nothing…" I giggled as he let out a frustrated groan.

"If only I could hear your thoughts…" he murmured, his dark golden eyes staring right into mine.

"Then I wouldn't be here right now," I grabbed his hand as we raced back into the house. We had just put Renesmee to bed, and were wondering what the other members of the family were doing.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as slid down the staircase, Jasper right behind her.

"We are going on a trip!" she sang, dancing in front of me.

"Aw, Alice!" I whined, "Didn't you just drag me to a shopping trip recently?"

"Yeah, but that was like AGES AGO!" She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Besides, the Manager of Prada himself called me up to invite _moi_ to Paris! He put aside some items for me!"

"Um, yeah, that's great. So why do you want to tag along for?" I said, seating myself next to Edward on the couch.

"Well, duh! You know, me, being the_ kind, warm-hearted _sister I am," Edward snorted, and Alice gave him a dirty look, "I would try to help my dearest sister get in terms with her inner fashionista. Besides, I would never allow someone who shares the same last name as me to walk around in public _like that!"_

"Hey!" I protested. I didn't look _that _bad.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice pouted, "Renesmee is coming too!"

"WHAT?" I yelled "HOW COULD YOU MAKE DECISIONS FOR _**MY**_ DAUGHTER WITHOUT TELLING ME?"

Alice didn't reply, just stared back at me with those big puppy dog eyes of hers. I glared back, but caved after a few minutes. No one could say no to Alice.

"Fine." I sighed. Wow, great resolve Bella. "When are we leaving?" I asked, cuddling with Edward.

"Right now!" Alice said gleefully as she dragged me away from Edward, who blew me a kiss.

Alice dragged me to her Porsche, which to my surprise, was empty. Apparently, the space was for our "new" stuff when we came back. She flitted over to the cottage, and placed a sleepy-eyed Renesmee in my arms.

As we drove to the airport, I realized I had never been to Paris no more. No doubt, it was a wonderful city, and there would be a lot of places that were worth seeing. But knowing Alice, all I would be seeing were racks and racks of clothes. I wasn't exactly overjoyed about her waking Renesmee up. Renesmee was still half-human, and needed her sleep. For the whole ride, I glowered at her while she sat there, humming to the radio.

We reached the airport, and I shook Renesmee awake gently. Bleary eyed, I held her hand as she stumbled to the waiting lounge as Alice checked in. We boarded the plane an hour later, and Renesmee collapsed in the seat, sound asleep.

As I pressed my cheek against the airplane window, I wanted to be with Edward more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**End of Eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**Chapter three**

* * *

_A story to me means a plot where there is some surprise. Because that is how life is - full of surprises.__  
__Isaac Bashevis Singer_

_

* * *

_

It was early morning by the time we arrived in France. Renesmee let out a large yawn as she squirmed on my lap, placing her palm on my cheek; she showed me the confusion and weariness she had been feeling last night.

I smiled, and assured her it was all over now. Alice explained to her where we were going. She was delighted of course, and started chatting with Alice about what they were going to buy there. I shook my head in disbelief. She had taken after Alice in terms of her love for fashion, which pleased Alice to no end. Now she had a willing shopping partner, and someone willing to play dress up and doing makeovers.

We got off the plane, checked out, and Alice went to get the rental car.

Luckily, this time she got a less noticeable car and soon we drove into the Four Seasons hotel, where we would be staying.

After Renesmee used the toilet, Alice insisted we go down to the streets of Paris and start shopping, as it was a gloomy day, and she wanted to use that to her advantage.

We walked around for awhile, looking at various shop windows, which Alice remarked as "cheap".

"How far is the Prada shop from here?" I moaned.

"Quite the distance," Alice frowned, "by human pace, so we can take our time looking at shops!"

That was exactly what we did. We went into a few stores, and bought some things, stopping once in awhile to let Renesmee eat. I still hadn't forgot what it was like to be human, amongst vampires, while they had to stop just so you could have a "human moment" and eat.

Finally, we reached Prada.

As we pushed the glass doors, a gust of cool air blew in.

Alice waved at the staff, which smiled and greeted her by name.

The manager was here to welcome her.

"bon après-midi, Ms Cullen" (**Good afternoon, Ms Cullen)**

"bonjour, oui, où sont les vêtements que vous m'avez demandé de descendre pour?" **(Hello, so, where are the clothes you asked me to come down for?)**

"vêtements? non non, vous devez être confus, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de descendre pour les vêtements .." (**clothes? No, no, you must be confused, I never called you to come down for clothes..**)

"QUOI?" Alice shrieked, "Non, vous m'avez fait appeler, définitivement!"(**WHAT? No, you did call me, definitely)**

"Non," The manager arched an eyebrow." Vous devez vous tromper. Toutefois, si vous voulez regarder les vêtements, nous avons une grande variété ici." (**No, you must be mistaken. However, if you want to look at clothes, we have a wide variety here.)**

Alice seemed a little put out, but cheered right up, after she managed to get like 30 items from Prada.

After we left the store, we perused a few more shops, before having to duck into a nearby by alley, because it had suddenly got sunny.

Why didn't Alice see this? I wondered but didn't ask. Things were already hard on Alice having to deal with Jacob and Renesmee blocking her visions all the time. As I cradled Renesmee who was worn out in my arms, I glanced around. It was pitch black, only a stream of sunlight entering through the mouth of the alley. Alice and I inched towards the darker part of the alley, away from the sun.

"Bella, I'm going to call Jasper." Alice chirped, taking a small silver mobile from her pocket.

"Sure," I said, juggling Nessie, "Just pass me the phone after you're done, I want to talk to Edward. "

She punched in the house number, and we heard the dial tone ring three times. _Ring, Ring, Ring._ Suddenly, a pair of pale hands reached out from the darkness, and pulled her in.

The silver mobile clattered to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**End of eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: Yeah, I've been asked how that happened to Alice, but, I have a reason, so you'll just have to wait and see!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Laci Cullen, Aby and Pamela! :D Yeah, its sill, dedicating things, but its fun!**

**Chapter Four (Jasper POV)**

* * *

_Concern should drive us into action, and not into a depression_

_-Karen Horney_

_

* * *

_

Life was boring now in the Cullen household without Alice, Bella and Renesmee.

I drifted around, with nothing to do. Recently, I had just finished a civil war book, and me and Carlisle had a lengthy discussion about it. Other than that, I was bored out of my mind.

Edward moped about to, hammering at the piano and playing slow, mournful tones.

The atmosphere was so _depressed, _ it was suffocating me.

I sat on the couch, and slowly closed my eyes. Time passed so slowly without her. I could hardly wait till the day she came bounding home from the airport. She would then pull my hand, and lead me outside, making me wait, arms outstretched, as she piled bags and boxes into my arms. She would dance up the stairs, me trudging behind her. In our room, she would chatter excitedly about her travels, unwrapping all her clothes and arranging them in her closet. I would grin widely at her, because her excitement was contagious.

Smiling, I turned to the phone, just as it started to ring. Hmm.. Alice's future sight must be rubbing off on me...

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _Its shrill tone filled the whole room. Edward immediately stopped playing, and lunged for the phone. However, I got to it first.

"Hello?" I answered, hoping it was Alice.

There was silence at the other end. I checked the caller ID, yep, it was my Alice.

"Alice darlin'? I tried again.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise at the other end; it sounded like someone had just dropped the phone.

"Hello?" I was starting to panic, and so was Edward, judging by his emotions.

"Alice!" Bella's voice was a faint shout, followed by a muffled scream.

"Momma?" Renesmee cried. Edward was gripping the couch so tight, I think his fingers would have left scratch marks.

"Jas-" Alice's scream was cut off suddenly.

And then there was a crunching noise, and the line went dead.

We stared at the phone blankly.

Then it all came rushing back. Alice and the girls were in danger. We had to go_ now._

Edward nodded, his face a mask of pain, shock and horror.

"Carlisle." He whispered. I glared at him. We didn't have time to waste!

"It's better to form a plan first," He reminded me, while I groaned and glowered angrily at him. This was taking too long! Every second that passed, the more time Alice was in danger!

Carlisle appeared in a flash, Esme by his side.

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

Edward explained what had happened and Carlisle furrowed his brow.

"I think the best thing to do now, is to go to Paris first. Find their scent. Follow it." Carlisle gravely, "This could turn into a possible fight."

"Fight?" Emmett leapt down from the top stair. "Did anyone say fight? Because I want in."

"Me too." Jacob added. I didn't notice that mutt lying around in the room. "No one is going to hurt my Renesmee."

Normally Edward would have growled, but he let it slide this time.

"What about me?" Rosalie interjected.

"You stay with Esme," Carlisle told her calmly, "We need people at home to make sure nothing happens around here."

"Yeah, babe," Emmett boomed, "We don't wanna put you in danger!"

"Fine!" Rosalie growled, throwing her arms in the air, and storming into her room, the whole time muttering about insensitive sexist pigs.

"Let's go," I urged, as we walked out into the garage. We decided to take Carlisle's mercedes to the airport, for running to Paris would take too long.

Esme's sad, anxious face peered out of the second storey window, and she waved at us as we drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**End of eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for spamming all of you guy's mailboxes. Didn't mean to. I just realized that there were a lot of errors in the previous chapters, and wanted to fix them, so you guys can read it. Sorry!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Aby again, as she is my official Beta for this story, Icy4areason**

**If you review, I might dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**Chapter 5 (Bella POV)**

* * *

_Anger is only one letter short of danger_

_Popular saying quotes_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

The silver mobile clattered to the floor.

I looked around, bewildered. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice?" I yelled. Please let this be Alice's idea of a joke.

There was no reply, and I was starting to get scared. Clutching Nessie, I took a step towards the darkness.

Suddenly, something fast ran past me, I was too shocked to react fast enough.

"Momma!" Nessie cried, and I saw that she had been snatched from my arms, and a blonde man now held her, a knife against her throat.

"Jas-"Alice's voice screamed from somewhere in the darkness.

I took a step back and raised my hands in surrender, accidently crushing the phone beneath my feet.

"Let her go!" I choked out.

"Only if you come along quietly" He bargained, grinning, holding up a pair of steel chains.

Nessie looked at me, eyes wide with fear as I swallowed the venom that had flooded into my mouth.

"Fine!" I pleaded, "Just let her go!"

"You better not try anything." He warned as he walked towards me, knife still against Nessie's throat as he cuffed one of my hands and reached for another, switching the hand which he held the knife.

I looked down at the cuffs. They were 2 inches thick and fitted my hands tightly. I couldn't get out of them. The man seemed to be following my train of thought and he smirked.

"You won't be getting out of these," He snickered. "But, just as a precaution, I'm going to keep this little girl by my side, to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

I bared my teeth at him. The dirty liar! Why was he doing this anyway?

He shook his head in mock disappointment and dug the knife deeper into Nessie's throat. Nessie let out a wail and my eyes flickered to her deathly pale face.

"Camilla!" The man called out into the darkness.

A fair-haired woman came out of the darkness, pulling along a struggling Alice who was bound in similar chains as me.

"Bella-"Alice said frantically, her eyes wide with panic.

"Enough." The woman said coldly, clapping her hand over Alice's mouth.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes glassed over, and her body went limp.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed

"Camilla, stop playing with your illusions." The man chuckled darkly, ignoring me, "Let's get these things back to mistress."

The woman rolled her eyes as she threw Alice over her shoulder and started walking to the entrance of the alley.

The man motioned at me to follow, but I was motionless.

He sighed, and slid the knife a little. A droplet of red crimson blood slid down Nessie's throat and splashed onto the floor as she shrieked.

My heart jolted as he froze for a second, his crimson eyes flashing. I quickly stumbled towards him.

"Come along then." He pushed me roughly out of the alley.


	6. Chapter 6

**End of Eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**Chapter six (Rosalie POV)**

* * *

_The fear of death is the most unjustified of all fears, for there's no risk of accident for someone who's dead.__  
__Albert Einstein_

_

* * *

_

I sighed and stretched out on the bed, my laptop balancing on my knees.

Yesterday after the boys had left, Esme came upstairs to comfort me.

She said she knew how I too, was worried about Alice, Bella and Renesmee, and even though it seemed unfair, she was sure Carlisle knew what he was doing and that they would bring them back, safe and sound.

It sounded as though she was convincing herself, though.

6 a.m. this morning, the guys had called to tell us they had reached the airport, and were currently combing Paris in search for them.

Emmett assured me he'd be okay, but I still felt uneasy. I simply didn't know why…

Esme was out in the garden, tending to her tulips.

_Creak_. Hold on, what was that?

"Esme?" I called out cautiously.

Silence.

What the Hell?

I rushed down the stairs, two at a time. Where was Esme?

Just then, something flew down from the ceiling and grabbed me.

"WHAT THE-?" I yelled, clawing desperately at the "thing" clinging on my back.

"Hush." A cool voice breathed into my ear, as I froze.

With one swift move, I flung him off my back.

"Where is Esme?" I hissed.

"Oh, your little friend?" He seemed smug. "It seems she is meeting an old friend. Her husband, I believe."

Oh my god. Could it be? Charles? I only have a dim memory of the time Carlisle told me about Charles, Esme's abusive ex-husband. He didn't come up often on our conversation; none of our pasts did, really. It was sort of like an elephant in the corner, a taboo subject, though it didn't bother us much.

"Her ex you mean." I spat in his face, "She is happily married to Carlisle."

"Oh, that's not how her husband feels," He whispered menacingly, "And that's not how Royce feels either, about you and _Emmett_."

Royce? Royce was still alive? I thought I killed him! Oh no, oh no, this was like a horrible nightmare, even though I knew I couldn't dream.

"How?" I choked out, "I thought I killed him."

"Psh, He thought he killed you too." He reminded me. I shuddered at the memory.

"He was right, you are exquisite…" The man breathed into my ear.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, pushing him away as hard as I could.

"He warned me you'd be difficult." He seemed amused.

"Now," He said grabbing my neck as I struggled vainly in his vice like grip, "Let's leave a memento for your little coven, shall we?"

With that, he reached for my long hair and yanked. Hard. A wad of hair fell off, and I screamed in agony.

"They… they'll know it's you…" I gasped, "There are security… cameras here."

"I know that." He smirked, "That's the point."

_Smash! _I heard the sound of glass breaking from downstairs, and winced as Esme's horror filled screams filled the hallway.

"Come along quietly then," He hissed.

"Never!" I managed to say.

He shrugged and picked me up by my feet, dragging me on the floor. I shrieked my head off.

"So how's your wife?" The man asked as he walked down the stairs.

The other, a dark haired scum bag who I assumed was Charles laughed.

"Oh, she's fine." He glanced at Esme, who was cowering in a corner, "She's forgotten what it's like , but she'll learn."

I growled at him but he ignored me, and went to pick up Esme, throwing her over his shoulder roughly. Esme whimpered but didn't put up a fight.

As they dragged the two of us out on the front porch, I hoped that the boys would come. But they didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**End of Eternity **

**By Didyme the happy one**

* * *

_Bravery is the ability to perform properly even when scared to death._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter seven (Carlisle POV)**

It was the second day of our great sweep of Paris in search of the three lost members of our family.

Edward and Jacob were growing increasingly agitated, while Jasper had completely shut down. He had turned into a lifeless creature, which spoke in monotone and never smiled, laughed or showed any emotion. To be honest, his behavior scared me. If, if, we didn't get Alice back, who knows, he may be stuck like this forever.

We were now stuck in the hotel, because it was sunny, and even though Edward and Jasper were raring to go, no one wanted to involve the Volturi in this. We had sent Jacob, warning him to come back at once if he found anything, and not chase after it.

Emmett was flicking through the TV channels restlessly as I fingered the hotel phone, itching to call back home. I glanced at Edward, who was sitting on the bed, his hands curled into a fist. He me a slight nod, before turning away.

I dialed the number, eager to hear Esme's sweet voice again.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…_

No one picked up. I frowned uneasily at the phone. In a houseful of vampires, the phone was always picked up if it was ringing because of our advanced hearing.

"Maybe they went hunting." Edward suggested, trying to be helpful.

That was not possible, because if they did, Esme would definitely tell me. Nonetheless, I called Esme's mobile.

Esme kept her mobile with her everyone, especially when out hunting. That way, one of our kids could call if something was wrong, like Emmett blew the house up again, or Emmett drove a huge wall into the living room.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_ _Ring…_

I didn't hang up, desperately clinging on to the last shred of hope that Esme would pick up suddenly and provide me with an explanation.

_I'm sorry, the number you have called is not available, please try again later._

I almost crushed the phone because I was holding it too tight. Slowly, I released it.

"Emmett, call your wife." Maybe Rosalie will pick up.

"Sure," He answered cheerfully, oblivious to the tension in the air.

He took the phone and dialed Rosalie's mobile.

Again, no one picked up.

Emmett's forehead crinkled and he dialed again

Still nothing

He dialed again

Nothing.

"Edward," I said, choosing my words carefully, "Son, I'm going back to check on them. To make sure they are safe."

Please, I just need to make sure they are okay, I told him through my thoughts.

"I understand." He said softly.

"Call me if you find anything new." I told him "Come on Emmett, let's go."

He agreed and soon we were on the first flight back to home.

Oh god, Please let Esme be safe at home.

**A/N: Whose POV do you want next? Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**End of Eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**Chapter Eight (Carlisle POV)**

After the excruciating plane ride wondering if Esme and Rosalie were okay, we stepped off the plane and hurtled to my Mercedes. Emmett urged me to go faster as I stepped on the gas pedal, gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly in my anxiety.

As we neared the house, I could smell Esme and Rosalie's scent, mingled with two unfamiliar ones, but our kind. Confused, I entered the house and nearly had a heart attack. Not the easiest thing to have for a vampire with a cold unbeating heart.

The house was a mess. There were shards of glass lying on the ground which crunched under my shoes as I stepped on them. The smell of Esme and another was especially strong here. The rug was crumpled into a corner, the wall smashed in, and even the door hung off its hinges as I gently pushed It open.

"Woah," Emmett said as he took in the mess.

There were no signs of other movements in the house and I walked up the stairs two at a time. There, it was slightly neater, but something gold was scattered all over the floor. I bent down closer to examine it.

"Uh, Emmett? You might want to come up here."

"Sure." He lumbered up the stairs.

I passed him the golden thing and watched his reaction closely.

At first he was bewildered. He glanced up at me, and back at the gold object, And then recognisation dawned on him and he gaped at all the golden hairs on the floor.

Yes, hairs. It was all Rosalie's magnificent aurulent colored hair.

Emmett trembled in rage and heattacked the wall. Chips of wallpaper flaked off as I reached to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," I told him, leading him to my study.

He was confused as I got onto my computer.

"Carlisle! This isn't the time to work!"

I ignored him and pressed a button, the screen lit up with images.

"When we bought this house," I explained, "The owner had already installed security cameras. I asked him to teach me how to wire it to my desktop, and he very kindly did so."

"Oh, so that's how you always know who to blame." He grumbled, slightly calmer. I gave him a knowing smile, though it was forced.

I keyed in a few numbers and a video started playing of two scenes, one at the hallway and one at the living room.

"Fast forward," I muttered.

Suddenly a dark shadow flitted onto the screen and Emmett yelled, "Stop!"

I pressed play.

The hallway was still the same, however, something moved on the living room scene.

Two men, entered the house quietly, one pushing Esme, who looked terrified. The one who had her had his hand clamped over her mouth and shoved her brusquely into the living room. He motioned for his friend to head upstairs, and his friend did.

The hallway scene changed, and suddenly Rosalie came out of her room.

"Esme?" she called out, but there was no reply.

In the living room, Esme was struggling against the man's hold. She bit down on his hand and he let go instantly, and slapped her across the face. I growled, baring my teeth at the man, How dare he!

In the hallway the other fellow had jumped onto Rosalie's back, causing Emmett to break off a piece of my study desk.

He and her conversed, and they mentioned Charles, Esme's ex- husband, who must have been the man in the living room. Royce was also mentioned, he must be where they were taking the girls.

Meanwhile Esme was cowering in a corner while Charles loomed over her.

The other man had now reached for Rosalie's neck, and pulled out her hair. Rosalie screamed loudly, and Emmett ground his teeth together.

Charles was holding a glass vase in his hands, and he threw it at Esme. Esme's heart wrenching shrieks broke my heart, and I buried my head in my hands.

Charles then threw her against the wall, smashing the wall as Esme fell there, her face a vision of pure terror. The other man was now dragging Rosalie by her feet, and Emmett winced each time her head hit the stairs.

Charles picked Esme up and flung her over his shoulder, she whimpered, and they left the house, Rosalie glancing back a little as Esme hang, dangling over Charles's shoulder.

If I had a heart, it would break.

**A/N: no quote, sorry, sorry, can't find one. Forgive me! Review please!**

**Anyway Im sorry, I wrote this before I got the reviews! Okay next chapters will be Alice POV, Edward POV and Nessie's POV**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ressax, EsmeAlicerose, Carlislelover1234, L., Feezes, pottergoose, XxSafarixX .**


	9. Chapter 9

**End of Eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**Chapter nine( Alice POV)**

* * *

_"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing." _

_- Helen Keller_

* * *

I was in darkness. Even with my heightened sense of sight, I still couldn't see anything.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. I tried to talk, but nothing came out of my mouth.

Where was I? I tried to recall, but just came up with a block. The darkness started to engulf me and I was falling, falling…

"Alice! Alice!" Someone frantically shook my shoulder. I struggled to open my eyes, and a sharp harsh light blinded me.

"Auntie?" A small voice asked.

I sat up slowly, to see Bella by my side and Nessie on the other. They peered at me anxiously.

"What-what happened?" I asked shakily.

"You went into a trance-like state and you wouldn't wake up..." Bella trailed off, concern evident in her eyes.

"Where are we now?" I composed myself, turning towards her. It was all coming back to me now. Paris. Prada. Camilla.

I looked around The light wasn't as bright as I thought it was. It was basically a small square of a room, with grey walls. A fluorescent light flickered on and off above us, and the room was dusty.

Suddenly the door was flung open. I noticed the door was made of steel, there was little chance we could escape by breaking down the door.

"Look who finally woke up." A woman appeared before me. There was a slight southern look to her features, and a slight southern drawl tinged the sugar coated words that came out of her blod red lips.

She narrowed her ruby red eyes at me, and reached forward to grab the collar of my shirt.

"I don't see why he fancies you…" She sniffed, "I'm much prettier."

With that she slapped me right across the face.

"That's for stealing my mate, you hag." She hissed.

The slap had stung, and I grimaced in pain.

"Maria?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"The one and only mate of Jasper." Her voice was laced with venom. I growled at her, earning me another stinging slap.

She frowned a little. "Ah… I think it'd be better to just destroy you…"

She clutched my arm in her claws, preparing to rip it off as I squirmed. Bella shot me terror filled looks while Nessie broke down crying.

"Maria," Another entered the room. It was Camilla.

"I thought you said we would wait till their mates arrive?" She faintly raised an eyebrow, "More pain."

Maria tossed her hair, and flounced out of the room, not before glaring at me. I lay brokenly on the floor. Her grip was really tight.

"Why… why are we here?" I gasped.

"I have no time to answer your foolish questions." She said coldly, before slamming the door behind her.

**A/N: oh noes… They're in trouble! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**End of eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**Chapter ten (Edward POV)**

_Anger will never disappear so long as thoughts of resentment are cherished in the mind. Anger will disappear just as soon as thoughts of resentment are forgotten._

_-__ Buddha quotes_

Carlisle and Emmett had just left when Jacob came barging in.

"Guys!" He shouted eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes Jacob?" This better be good dog, I was already going mad with worry, and if this was something as trivial as a fire hydrant that dog was going to regret the day he was born…

He snorted and rolled his eyes, running through what had just happened in his mind._ Blood. Nessie's blood. 20 kilometres away from here. Dark alley._

I was on my feet instantaneously.

"Jasper!"

"What, Edward?" He sounded bored, his face expressionless.

"We found something." I saw a flicker on expression on his face, and he was thinking of Alice, repeating her name over and over in his mind. I sighed. When would we get the real Jasper back? Oh right, when we got Alice back.

He frowned, and turned towards the window. I saw it was sunny. Damn.

However, Jacob persuaded us that the scent would wash off soon, so we ended up dressing in long trench coats with halter necks beneath, and wearing gloves with moccasins. We sheltered out faces by wearing hats.

"You look like you're going to rob a bank!" Jacob joked. I knew the mutt was just trying to ease the tension, but he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Perhaps you should call Carlisle," Jasper said in a gravelly tone of voice.

He was right. Carlisle picked up on the first ring. It seems things were not well with Esme and Rosalie. I explained our situation and he agreed it would be best if we follow the scent. He and Emmett were going to follow the scent there, too.

We followed Jacob, who was sniffing in the air, people were giving us weird looks. I didn't blame them.

"Could you hurry this up, dog?" I muttered.

Jacob growled, but kept at it.

Soon we reached a dark alley, which was located a few miles away from a Prada shop.

"Can you smell it?"

In fact, I could. It was faint though, but it was definitely Nessie's blood. I saw a small speck of blood on the floor. What kind of monsters would do this?

I snuck a furtive glance at Jasper who seemed to be staring into space. He stepped forward and vanished into the dark.

What's up with the emo one? Jacob asked from his thoughts. I gave a slight shrug of shoulders.

Jasper reappeared, a small piece of fabric clenched in his fist. Looking closely, it was a scrappy piece of the dress Alice had been wearing that day.

"Let's go get them." He stalked out of the alley, his eyes coal black and blazing.

**A/N: If you truly truly like this story, please review! Or I may not continue…**


	11. Chapter 11

**End of Eternity **

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to No name, whoever you are, Master Larien and Just4me. Thank you~~ The authoress sends her love! Also, I guess some characters are OOC, sorry! I'll try my best to make them OC, and try to make them seem less human. Nessie sounds a little mature, cause she is in teen/childhood stage somewhere in between and she calls Bella "mummy" though…**

**Also, if I end up not writing this story anymore, you know who to blame. A certain **_**friend**_** of mine. *cough* aby *cough* but I will try to persevere!**

**I am going to write 2 more stories after my exams next week Friday, for their summaries, please check out my profile, and PM me to tell me if their good ideas.**

**Yes, there is no quote sorry~~! Forgive me. Can't find one fit enough to describe this chapter~**

**Chapter Eleven (Nessie's POV)**

After the scary lady left, I went to hug my aunt. I was glad she was okay, for I loved her dearly. She seemed a little shaken up.

"It's okay Ness," She tried to keep her tone upbeat, but ended up failing miserably.

I placed my palm on her cheek, showing her and image of us all together in the living room, looking happy and serene like this never happened.

"Yeah, I wish this would end soon too." She sighed and pulled me onto her lap.

"So Bella," She turned her attention to Mummy, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Who are were those people?"

"I… I don't know!" Mummy spluttered, "After you blacked out, they dragged us out in the sun, but it was still sunny. I thought we would get exposed! But I don't know why… no one seemed to notice us! They lugged us to a corner of the forest, and started running…"

Aunt suddenly seemed to notice me and Mummy's tattered and torn clothes. I suddenly became very self conscious under her scrutinizing gaze. I looked _horrible. _I had twigs in hair, and my clothes were scruffy and torn. My designer shoes Aunt bought for me were caked mud, and my skin was covered in cuts and bruises. My face was smudged and my eyes red and puffy from crying. I expected Aunt Alice to get mad, because she was always fussing about with appearance and looking your best. I hung my head in shame. I had disappointed my favourite aunt!

Instead, she just hugged me tighter, and stroked my forehead, murmuring, "Poor Nessie, shh, it's all right now."

I buried my head in her shoulder, and started to cry. The day's event were starting to take toll on me, I guess.

I heard Mummy and Aunt say something in low voices, but was too tired to listen in. All of a sudden, I was lifted up gently and felt two familiar cold arms grasp me, and snuggled deeper into Mummy's arms.

Mummy started stroking my hair, and reassured me that Jake, Daddy and all my uncles would be here to rescue us soon. I sighed in relief. Mummy never lied to me, and I believed her.

_Bang!_ I just about to drift off to sleep and turned my head drowsily towards the source of the loud noise.

My Aunt Rosalie and Grandma were bound and gagged, and shoved into the room by two other men. The two men laughed tauntingly and slammed the door.

Immediately Aunt Alice rushed over to their side, and tore off the pieces of tape that thick rope that which was wound across their mouths used to gag them. Rosalie immediately started screaming out words that I wasn't supposed to know and use at my age, and kicked the door, denting it but not breaking it. Mummy put her hands over my ears and stared at her, frowning a little in disapproval. Grandma slowly stood up, and sat next to Mummy and I, while mummy used her free hand to rub and back and started talking to her in a low and soothing voice, too fast for me to hear, even though I strained my ears. Grandma just shuddered and gave a small sob.

I stared worriedly at her; I had never seen Grandma this upset. What was wrong? I knew she sensed my silent question, and yet she made no attempt to answer it. Instead, she just gave me a small, sad smile, and turned away.

Meanwhile, Aunt Rosalie was still at it, furiously attacking the door and causing it to screech so badly it made my ears hurt. Aunt Alice was trying to stop her, but Aunt Rose paid no attention to her.

Suddenly the door was pulled open forcefully, flinging Aunt Rosalie across the room and slamming her into a wall. She was on her feet in a second, and glared up at the "visitor".

"Hello, Rose. It's been long, hasn't it?"


	12. Chapter 12

**End of eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: This chapter is especially for Just4me, thanks to all her encouragement and motivation to me! Also thanks to ****twilight642531****and VampirePrincess12345.**

**Chapter Twelve (Jasper POV)**

The scent led us to a forest quite far off from the town. As we started to run, seeds of doubt started sprouting in the back of my mind.

What if we couldn't save them in time?

What if Alice was injured?

Would it be the end of the eternity which I had promised to spend with her?

I couldn't survive without her…

At this point, I couldn't help the small growl that escaped my lips. Jacob glanced at me curiously while Edward glared at me balefully.

'They're going to be fine." He insisted, "Stop being so pessimistic."

I ignored him, and tried to lose to my senses. Tracking was new to me, for I never had to experience such a thing in the South. Edward had attempted it, when he had left Bella, and he told me that it relied solely on instincts, the instincts we had tried so hard to keep buried.

I felt the animal in me roar as we sprinted throughout the forest, the surroundings a blur. I took a deep breath, trying to catch a scent, even a faint one. Suddenly, a new scent washed over me. A sweet, indescribable scent. My mind told me to stop, but my legs started running towards it. Closer, Closer… Venom pooled in my mouth, and my mouth curled into a smile. My eyes flashed in anticipation. Almost there…

"Jasper?" Jacob asked warily. Edward must've realized what I was doing and he tackled me, a deafening sound of two boulders colliding with each other echoed throughout the forest.

"Jasper! Stop!" He struggled to grab me, snarling in my ear. I twisted and turned uncontrollably in his grip, my eyes wild, my mouth watering.

I _needed_ to get to that scent. To taste the sweet blood…

I was just about to sink my teeth into Edwards arm when he hissed, "If you won't do it for me, do it for Alice!"

_Alice._ I immediately stopped putting up a fight and let Edward tow me away from the scent. When we were far away enough, he released me.

"What was that?" Jacob's face was inches from mine. I looked away from his furious face, even though I could sense the anger radiating from him.

"Stop Jacob," Edward interjected "It was an honest mistake!"

"Oh yeah?" Jacob challenged, "I thought you said you got yourself in control now!" I winced.

"He does have self control!" Edward defended me, "He just lost himself tracking!"

"Whatever." Jacob threw his hands up in the air, frustrated, his eyes still boring into my back.

I stared at the floor, ashamed. I didn't try to use my gift, for I knew Jacob's anger was what I deserved.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Edward spoke.

"Let's go back to tracking; we are close, I can feel it." He coaxed.

"Fine." Jacob said grudgingly.

I didn't say anything, and just followed behind them, lost in silence.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Review please…**

**I know, this chapter is worse than my others, I'll make up for it, I promise.**

**So, whose POV should I do next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**End of eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: after you read this chapter, you might think it's random, but it's not. Remember, dear Readers. All things happen for a REASON. -Redited-**

**Chapter Thirteen (Camilla POV)**

**

* * *

**

_You broke the promise and made me realize, it was all just a lie._

_Angels by Within Temptation_

_

* * *

_

It would have been awhile since the last time she had seen him, she thought idly.

The last time…

_Flashback_

_She was a confident fifteen year old, and a proper lady of the high society too. Tonight, she couldn't be happier._

_She was fairly pretty for a human, with dark brown tresses and pale, waxy skin. Her secret weapon, her big brown eyes, won over everyone's heart. Today, her tresses were curled into ringlets, her eyes wide and bright with excitement. _

_Since she was thirteen suitors had been chasing after her father, seeking her hand in marriage. They had done all kinds of silly antics, those suitors, just so they could even get a glimpse of the dark haired beauty. However, she had no interest in them, and they only made her laugh._

_When she was fourteen however, her mother informed her they had arranged for a marriage between her and the son of a noble. Being the silly rich girl she was, she had not questioned this. Instead, she was just curious to find out who the young man who had gained her parents' approval was._

_She had met him, a month after, during a gathering to speak about the arrangements of the marriage. He had a brooding look to him, bronze tousled curls falling over his eyes. He was truly a gentleman, she had thought as he kissed her hand. His emerald eyes gazed back into hers, and she had sighed dreamily. Yes! This was the man she had deemed as her prince charming, and she immediately fell for him. There was no harm, after all, at that time. They were due to be married anyway. It was arranged so that they would wed four months later, after she had turned fifteen in July._

_The months flew past, and the wedding, every tiny detail soon began to piece together_

_Today was the day of the ball her parents had held to celebrate her wedding, which was a mere three days away. It was the finest of balls, and all of the most important people in the kingdom were invited._

_She looked around frantically, and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted him. Making her way to him, she was careful not to trip over the hem of her skirt in her eagerness. Seeing her, He had asked her politely for a dance, and they started twirling around. People stopped to gaze at them in wonder, and soon they were the center of attention. She laughed, she was so content! Nothing could ruin this day._

_After the dance, he had asked her if she would like to go outside to get some fresh air, to which she readily agreed. Perhaps he wants to whisper sweet nothings to me as we gaze at the stars, she mused, delighted by the very thought. Outside, on the balcony, the very words he said to her broke her heart In a split second._

"_I don't think we should get married."_

_How could his sweet voice say those cruel words? She gasped, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to overspill._

"_Why?"_

"_You and me, we are just not right together. I realized you are not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Previously, I was forced into this by my parents but now, I decided enough is enough." His cold chrysochlorous coloured eyes found her tear filled ones, as he reached out a hand to tuck a stray strand of her brunneous hair behind her ear. "I don't want to lead you on anymore, and I don't want you to be stuck in a dead-end marriage, filled with no love, no passion. You deserve much more. After all, I never truly loved you. You understand this, don't you?" His musical voice had inquired._

_She nodded numbly, her tongue unable to form the words she wanted to say. He made a move to leave, apparently having said all that he had wanted to, and she finally blurted out,_

"_But the wedding is in three days!" This was not the best excuse she could have come up with, but it was the only thing that came to her mind._

"_I'm sorry."He didn't sound sorry at all, his tone cold and hard, barely giving her a glance before turning away again._

_And then he had left, leaving her on her own at the balcony, where she had collapsed and sobbed heart brokenly._

_The next morning, the house was quiet. The guests had all heard the news, the wedding was canceled, and left, reclaiming back their gifts as they went. Mother and Father were deeply disappointed, and she, she was mad with grief. _

_The next few years, she had been shunned by people. Suitors never came, for it was believed there had been some reason that He had not wanted her, despite her beauty. Gossip flew around the town. Some thought she was a vixen, and the spell she had placed on the boy to make him fall in love with her had broken on the night of the ball, and the boy, realising he had been fooled and tricked into loving her, had left her. No one wanted to talk to her, and she grew bitter and lonely. When she was sixteen, she finally decided to throw herself off the very same balcony. She had woken up, much to her surprise, to find she was not dead, but had been changed into a vampire by another. She had spent a couple of years with the other vampire, but left eventually, choosing to venture alone._

_Of the boy, she had been told he died of Spanish Influenza not long after. She had thought he was long dead._

_Until now._

_End Flashback_

Camilla scowled at her reflection in the mirror. Why hadn't he wanted her? Was she not beautiful enough? Surely she had not been that bad when she was human.

_You and me, just not right together...forced into this by my parents... I never truly loved you..._

With a scream of anguish, she took a swipe at the mirror, blinking back the tears she would never be able to shed. The mirror broke into smithereens which littered the floor, glistening as the light hit them. She glared at them, and swept out of the room, her thoughts venomous.

He, Edward Masen, would pay. That she was sure of.


	14. AN: HELP NEEDED

**A/N: This chapter an author's note. Sorry but please READ!No name, by twist is it meant to be good or bad? If it's bad then I'm sorry, Edward is the guy who turned her down/dumped her. That's why she kidnapped Bella and Nessie. I mean all the other ladies had reason to be there. Guess I just rewrote Edward Cullen's history, huh? Sorry! I hope it isn't getting too confusing. Thanks for your review though!**

**Ressax: yeah, I reread after publishing and I was shocked by the errors, I must've been a little out of it that day, but I went back to edit it so it should be fine! I hope…**

**Other readers, need your suggestions:**

**Where are the girls held captive? A warehouse, an old deserted cottage, etc.**

**Who's POV next?**

**Should anyone get injured? Do you like happy endings?**

**Do the girls save themselves?( If you say yes, I have a basic idea. Yes, it involves the girls running off and the boys rushing to save them, but getting captured! Then there'll have to be a sequel! But see what you guys think. Readers opinion is important)**

**How many chapters do you want?**

**Would you spare Camilla's life? Would you like to see her alternate life if she wasn't in this mess?**

**Yeah I know, a lot of questions. I'm always eager to find out what you guys think since you make me soooo HAPPY with your great reviews!**

**Also, any suggestions, etc will be welcome. I'll credit you if I use your idea, promise~**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox Didyme the happy one **


	15. Chapter 14

**End of Eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: good news! There might be a sequel, in which it's the alternate ending to this story, because this is going to be a happy ending! Of course, some people get hurt, but no one dies. So sequel or no sequel? It's up to you guys~!**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to IHateCakesWithPinkFrosting, Just4me, Master Larien, Carlisleover1234, Twilight64531, Ressax, No name, hi and watever.**

**Chapter Fourteen(Esme POV)**

I was huddled in a corner, watching wide eyed as my eldest daughter braced herself to face her living nightmare.

"Royce, you slime ball" She said coldly, looking at him straight in the eyes. I shivered. My daughter had the courage I never possessed. I would never be able to face up to Royce like that. Royce was just as I expected him to be, with slicked back hair and glowing cardinal coloured eyes.

"Ah, Rosalie, as cocky and as beautiful as ever." He sneered, reaching out a hand to touch her golden locks. She smacked it away, giving him a hard glare.

"Aw, don't be like that, Rose." His eyes were full of malice as he advanced towards her. She unknowingly took a step back for Royce was a good head taller than her.

For a second there, I thought I saw a shadow of fear on Rosalie's face, but when I looked back, it was gone, and she hissed angrily at him.

"Thought you could get rid of me easily, eh?" He smirked, and grabbed Rosalie's chin, lifting her up into the air while she screamed and kicked wildly at him.

"Not a chance." As he said each word, he began to slap Rosalie, the sharp cracking sounds echoing throughout the room. Alice rushed forward, trying to stop him, but he sent her flying towards the wall with a casual flick of his wrist.

"So what have you been up to recently?" He asked mockingly, his eyes wide with fake innocence, "Been playing with your little _family_?"He laughed menacingly, "Just so you know, Emmett is _nothing._ You are and will always be_ mine."_He whispered in her ear, grinning widely. Rosalie struggled to get away, a look of disgust on her face.

With that, Royce threw her across the room like a discarded rag doll.

"Why are you leaving now? Too scared to finish the job?" I was surprised at Rosalie. Even the face of her impending death, she was still as defiant as always.

"Come on now," Royce said smugly, "We don't want Emmett to miss it, do we?"

With a roar of rage, Rosalie launched herself at Royce, but he was too quick, reaching the door and slamming it in her face.

**A/N: Whose POV next? Yeah, this chapter is sortta lousy. Sorry!**

**AHH, I HAVE EXAMS TMRW.**

**And Nathalie is pure evil.**


	16. Chapter 15

**End of Eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: I've held them captive in the most original place I could think of in a short time. No, it isn't a warehouse, and Master Larien's guess was close, though I didn't think of her review when I thought up the idea, but some credit to her!**

**Sorry about Edward POV, his emotions and thoughts are just the best for this chapter.**

**Chapter fifteen (Edward POV)**

"The scent ends here." Jacob said, confused. We stood in front of a dilapidated old castle, with ivy creeping up the walls and the chipped, broken off walls. A balcony was jutting out on the north tower, and there was an ominous atmosphere that hung around the castle.

Somehow there was something familiar about the castle, but I couldn't figure out why, and it irked me. Perhaps I had seen it with my family on one of our many travels.

"Jasper, have you ever seen this castle before?"

His eyes flickered to my face as he stared at me with open curiosity at the complexity of my emotions. Shaking his head, he asked if I was alright in his mind.

Nodding my head slightly, I tried to think of where I had seen the castle before. I had a sense of déjà vu. An image of the castle, in all its former glory, crossed my mind.

It was painted a stone grey, with rich purple banners adorning the walls, a symbol of a bear and a lily on the crest in gold. The castle looked majestic, with the grass surrounding it a lush green and rose bushes lining it. The garden in front of it, which I had mistaken for a barren wasteland in the present, was full of sweet smelling flowers, ranging from honeysuckle to daffodils.

Blinking in surprise, I realized that must have been ages ago. The flowers had faded away, and the castle now stood, silently and forlornly, the once velvet curtained windows dusty and dingy.

Who owned this castle?

Suddenly, I thought of the girl I had turned down once. What was her name? Ca… Camilla? Yes, that was it. Human memories were often so dim for me and not easy to recall. The castle did look a lot like hers especially the balcony. I remembered what I did to her at the balcony, and cringed with shame. It was something I had come to regret in the later part of my life. To think I broke an innocent girl's heart, so carelessly and thoughtlessly, and left her, three nights before her wedding. I had been wrong to lead her on, and I should have made it clear with my parents from the start. Instead, I had let her fall for me, and dragged it on as long as possible. It was a disgrace, often, for ladies of that day to be turned down by men. It had been a small town, and shameful gossip was muttered all over town. Basically, it signified to the other townspeople that there was something wrong with the maiden, and they basically shunned her, and she would become a public disgrace.

I sighed sadly. I had ruined her future, and caused her to commit suicide. I was young, I was foolish.

If only I could turn back time…

But surely not, this could not be her castle. I must have been mistaken. Surely Camilla had nothing to do with all of this. She had died about a century ago.

Yes, I convinced myself, that must be it. Camilla had nothing to do with all this.

I was brought back to the present, by Jasper shouting at me and shaking me roughly. It seems I must have drifted off into space, lost in my memories. He seemed concerned by the turmoil of emotions I had been feeling, and asked me again if I was alright.

I gave him a half hearted crooked smile, the smile that always made my Bella delighted.

"So why don't we go in?" The mutt asked eagerly. Jasper's thoughts were also screaming about how he wanted to barge in and see Alice again, have her in his arms…

"Let me call Carlisle." The mutt rolled his eyes, and stalked off.

"Hello?"

It was somewhat comforting to hear my father's voice again. Carlisle was more of a father figure to me then I had ever realized.

I explained the situation to him, editing out the part about Camilla. That I would talk to him in private, after all of this was over.

"Stay put," he said firmly, a tone of finality in his voice.

"But Carlisle!" Jasper interjected.

"United we stand, divided we fall." Carlisle sighed, "You of all people should know that, Jasper. I can't risk you boys getting captured too. Chances of success would be slimmer then, and it would be troublesome having to save another three people." Carlisle gave a bleak laugh.

I agreed, and hung up. We stood there absorbed in silence for awhile.

Suddenly, and loud shriek pierced the air.

"DADDY!"

**A/N: **

**Anyway, whose POV next?**

**Wish me luck I have exams tmrw…**

**(This was redited, thanks to Twilight642531 for spotting my error. Yeah, to me, the phrase never really made sense, so liek in mind I just mad it up :.I'm weird that way. Anyway, thanks fro taking the time out of school to read my story! :) Okay, so I know these chapters are short, but I'm rushing it, because I have exams tomorrow and have to write these in the shortest time possible. Yeah, i can don't write, but I get like "brainwaves" and then if I don't write them out, they keep nagging at the back of my head, and drive me insane. SO yeah, sorry. **

**Anyway, after exams, I'll try to write as much as possible into one chapter though I thought you guys prefered it as one POV per chapter so they became shorter... and cliff hangers are funner, don't you think so? Okay tell me what you think. Generally, my chapters mostly have dramatic endings, so they are shorter.. don't know if you guys like my way? So.. I'll try to do Rosalie POV next chapter... and COngrats to us, we managed to hit 50 reviews! *tears of joy* I never thought this day would come... **

**SOOOOO.. Suggestions, comments,feedback would be awesome...**

**Now, I'm gearing up to battle my exams.**

***war cry* CHARGEEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**End of eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**Chapter seventeen (Rosalie's POV)**

Why the hell were we stuck here anyway? I knew Royce wanted to kill me, so why couldn't he get it over with? It was like he was playing with his food or something. I slumped against the wall, defeated.

Royce. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was a still _alive_. Able to breathe, able to wander freely… all the things a scumbag like him didn't deserve. Hadn't he caused enough horror in my life already?

I know, to the others I must have seemed indifferent in front of him, defiant, even. I knew Esme marveled at my bravery, and all that. But to tell the truth, I really wasn't any better than she was. Bravery was just a front I put up, and nothing more than a mask to hide my fear. Every time he touched me, I flinched, my memory serving me all too well. And he knew this. And enjoyed it, _thrived _on it.

Carlisle always told me to forgive and forget. But how do I forgive something that won't let me forget?

I, Rosalie Hale, was always known as the rebellious girl in my family. I was a talk-backing, fiery girl who said her mind. I rarely ever let anyone see me shed a tear, and the only ones who had seen my tears were Edward, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. It was all just a show, really. To bury my hurt, my pain, I conjured up an I-don't-really-care attitude. But inside, I wasn't really that strong. Emmett was my pillar of strength, burly, muscular, fun-loving Emmett. I hoped fervently that he would come bounding in through the door, coming to my rescue.

Where were the boys anyway? It had been two days since we had been kidnapped, surely they would have noticed by now? I was starting to lose hope, and the thirst in my throat was killing me, it had been three weeks since I hunted…

Oh my god, I thought to myself, please, please, send one of the boys to come save us. I don't care if it is nosy old Edward or the smelly dog. In fact, I'd be nicer to the dog if he saved me. I swear. Please. I don't care if Edward is snooping about my thoughts, especially now. Can you hear me Edward? EDWARD?

No reply.

I punched the wall in frustration, causing a dent to appear. Nessie looked at me, wide eyed and fearful.

The door was thrown open with force, and a shadow appeared at the doorway.

I froze, afraid it was Royce, back for more. No, it can't be him, it can't be him…

"Follow me! And hurry up!" The voice hissed, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I identified it as female and got some of my gusto back.

"Why?" I could make out two glowing cramoisy orbs in the dark hallway.

"Because," The figure said simply. I waited expectantly, but she did not press on. I was smug, thinking I had won the argument.

All of a sudden, the scene around me started to melt. I was bewildered and started running, but wherever I went it was just darkness, and I found myself on a dimly lit street.

_Huh?_ I was confounded. Did I somehow manage to run away from that place? I was starting to feel warm, and my clothes were heavier. Looking down, I saw I was wearing a brown trench coat, brass buttons shining brightly. I was puzzled on where the heck I was and why I was wearing the trench coat, when my feet started walking, on its own accord. What the hell? But I couldn't stop them.

From a distance, I could see a group of people. Men. They reeked of alcohol. I shut my eyes tightly, realizing where I was._ This isn't good._

It's okay, Rosalie, I comforted myself, Just ignore them and walk, the past doesn't have to repeat itself.

My eyes still shut, I walked briskly pass the group of men, who were jeering and laughing. I could hear one staggering towards me. I knew what was going to happen next, and nearly cried out in fear.

"Rose!" The words were slurred, and I stiffened at the familiar voice.

I tried to move my arms, maybe I could swat him away, or smack him, but I couldn't.

"Here's my Rosalie!" He drawled, "You're late. We're cold. You've kept us waiting so long."

I averted his eyes, and tried to keep walking, but now my feet were frozen.

"What did I tell you John?" Royce grabbed my arm roughly and spun me around to face him, pulling me closer. I tried to pull away, but suddenly all my strength had faded. I just glared angrily at him, fear striking my heart. He didn't seem to notice my glare, still in a drunken stupor.

"It's hard to tell," The one called John answered, looking gleeful. I remember John being the first man I had killed on the night of my revenge, "She's all covered up."

The drunken men laughed and started reaching outwards me. Finally regaining control of my legs, I backed off, inching away slowly, As they got nearer, their eyes wild, crazy and hungry with desire…

I started to whimper, and just as they were an inch away from me, I started to scream, scream, and scream…

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" My eyes snapped open to see Esme hovering above me. I took a shaky breath, while I heard a small laugh form the girl at the door.

So it wasn't real. If I could cry, tears of relief would be pouring down my cheeks.

"What did you do to her?" Bella spat at the figure while Alice and Esme helped me to my feet.

"Oh nothing. Just my illusions." Amusement drained from her face and it became a stone mask again.

"Camilla?" Alice inquired a small tinge of anger in her tone."

"I remember the last encounter I had with you," Camilla looked uninterested, "If you want I could do it again." Alice shuddered delicately.

"No it's fine! We'll go with you!" Bella said desperately, taking a step towards the door, Nessie clinging tightly by her side.

"Very well," Camilla seemed a little disappointed and glided off.

We had to hurry to catch up with her, especially me, after my "ordeal". Wow, Camilla had a speed that rivaled even Edward's.

We followed her down a winding passageway into a throne room. AS we entered, I looked at the rusty, ornate furniture. This must have been a real castle before.

Camilla walked up the raised platform to take a seat on the golden throne next to Maria.

But I wasn't looking at either of them. Instead, we were all staring at the gray haired five year old sitting on Maria's left.

He had incarnadine coloured eyes, which glowed brightly.

Immortal child.


	18. Chapter 18

**End of eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**Chapter eighteen (Alice POV)**

"Ah, so you've met my son," Maria purred as she reached down to caress the little boy's silky argent hair. I expected the boy to do something, newborns, especially immortal children weren't usually that well behaved. They were wild, ferocious creatures which were hard to control. Instead, the boy just stared blankly in the distance, his face illuminated by the flickering candles above.

"You… How could you do this? To an innocent child!" Esme cried out. Poor, motherly Esme, seeing a little boy like this must have broken her heart.

"Oh, but I had to," Maria's red immaculate nails tapped against the armrest of the throne. _Clack, clack, clack._ "He has such immense power. I simply couldn't resist."

"Why is he like that, momma?" I heard Nessie whisper to Bella, obviously referring to the boy's non-responsive state.

Maria heard it to, and her lips curled into a wicked smile. "Casimir has autism. He lives in his own little world. Much easier to control."

Rosalie made a snort of disgust, but there was longing in her eyes. I glanced again at the boy. He indeed beautiful, with lustrous silver hair that shone brightly even under the dim light. His porcelain-like skin and his phoeniceous eyes were lost and far away, his adorable child-like features. To think Maria had taken away his chance at childhood. He would be like me, not remembering and not having a childhood. The very thought made me want to kill Maria. This boy didn't deserve such cruelty.

"Maria, you're forgetting why they are here…" One of the men standing behind her leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Of course, how forgetful of me." She laughed, a tinkling sound, like a peal of bells.

"Looks like you're prince charmings have arrived." My undead heart almost started beating again. The boys were here? Where were they? I looked around anxiously.

"They're not here. They're outside, contemplating whether to come and join us or not," The man reported, throwing me a lazy yet mocking smile at my foolish behavior.

Rosalie immediately started screaming for Emmett at the top of her lungs, thinking that they could hear us, but there was no reply, no matter how hard I strained my ears. How could they not hear us? Rosalie's screaming was deafening.

Maria gave a high pitched cackle and said, "Gabriel, come here."

Another stepped forward obediently.

He looked so much like Jasper. The jasper before. With long blonde dreadlocks framing his face, his eyes were full of- no, not revulsion and hatred like the others, but pity and mere obedience. As if he was forced into this… very much like Jasper when he was in Maria. Jasper. Half of me wanted him to come and sweep my off my feet, rescue me, but the selfless half of me argued that he could get hurt. I would never ever allow that. I rather I die then let him get injured because of me. Yes, he was a good fighter, but would he be able to go up against his creator? The one who taught him all his techniques, who knew all his tricks like the back of her hand?

I would save Jasper, regardless of the situation.

Even if saving him sends me to heaven.

While I was having this revelation, Maria was explaining something, her eyes full of delight. She was so sick, so sadistic.

"Gabriel can implant false information, in just about anything." She smiled as if savoring some sort of sweet, "Visions, memories, thoughts, and even, _sounds._"

Maria had played her best cards this time, her team was talented and most likely unbeatable.

And then we all heard it, Renesmee's loud cry of "Daddy!" We all turned to her. She clutched Bella's sleeve, while shaking her head furiously. Gabriel had managed to project Renesmee's voice, and it sounded so real, lifelike. Exactly like Renesmee's voice. I was sure Edward would fall for it in a heartbeat.

Sure enough, I heard a roar of rage from the distance, the door was thrown open, with a furious Edward in the doorway, followed by a murderous looking Jacob behind him. And following hot on their heels, was _my Jasper._

Edward took in the scene in confusion, noticing that neither Bella or Nessie were hurt. Jacob rushed over to Nessie but halfway there he froze, suddenly rendered immobile by some strange force, only his eyes move, and they were ablaze with fiery hatred as he glared at Maria.

Apparently Edward and Jasper were also suddenly rendered immobile, and Jasper's eyes were locked in mine, silently telling me _I'm sorry._

I gave him the tiniest of smiles, slightly comforted by his presence.

"What did you do to them?" Bella screeched.

Maria didn't reply, just giving a sickly sweet smile to Casimir, who was still in a day dreaming like state.

Oh. That must be the little boy's talent that Maria had mentioned. It was indeed powerful. I glanced worriedly at Jasper.

_Crash!_

The large tainted window shattered into pieces. I looked up, and saw my big brawny idiot of a brother jump in, a goofy grin on his face.

"What'd I miss?"

Emmett was such a dummy. He never realized how serious the situation was.

He gleefully took a step forward, arms outstretched at Rosalie but froze too, his eyes confused and panicked.

The doors were flung open again and this time Carlisle walked in briskly. He looked around frantically for Esme, and when he finally saw her, he literally breathed a sigh of relief. And then he too was frozen.

"Well, well, well." Maria clapped slowly, her eyes glinting viciously, "Looks like the shows about to start."

"Allow me to go first." Charles emerged from the shadow, a creepy grin plastered on his face. I saw Carlisle's luteous eyes turn midnight black and Esme stiffen.

"Come along," Charles called back, in an almost friendly tone as another person came from the behind him. It was a scared, frail human, who looked deathly pale.

He walked up to Esme, and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. She gazed at Carlisle adoringly, but there was an unmistakable fear in her eyes.

"Carlisle." As Charles addressed him, Carlisle stiffened a little. Slightly.

Good, maybe the boy's power weakened against time. Or maybe it was Carlisle's will power…

"I've heard so much about you," As he spoke, his grin grew wider and wider, "You have been playing with my wife didn't you? Been a source of entertainment for her."

I suddenly felt my body grow stiff, and tried to move my arms. Crap, I was now unable to move too, and only watch on in fear.

"But, you can never replace me," Charles laughed, as if the very thought was simply impossible. Esme fidgeted and struggled, turning and twisting, even trying to kick him, but he held on to her tightly and didn't even flinch.

"Let's test to whom her loyalties lie, eh?"

He suddenly pushed Esme towards the human, and they collided. The human and Esme fell, Esme ontop of the human. The human's glassy and dead eyes stared back at me as I gazed in horror at where the scarlet blood was starting to pool on the floor

**A/N: suggestions would be nice. YAY, today my exams end.. *happy***

**Suggestions on how Royce tortures Rose/ Emmett or Camilla tortures Bella/ Renesmee/ Edward would be WONDERFUL.**

**Don't forget to review~ for more chapters like these.(long). Yeah, it probably isn't good, still, REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**End of Eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER HERE!**

**You might want to listen to My love by Sia while reading this, I find the song and the chapter very suitable. Well, some parts atleast.**

**I am currently reading a paperback novel ****Kissed by an Angel ****by**** Elizabeth Chandler****. It's a really great book. Have any of you guys read it?**

**And the lyrics I include in italics aren't in order, they are just fitting. But they are from the song… They will be signified by dividers.**

**Okay, let's start! There will be change of POVs in this chapter, but just Carlisle to Jasper.**

**Chapter Nineteen (Carlisle's POV)**

**

* * *

**

_My love, look what you can do_

_

* * *

_

Fresh, warm human blood gushed out from the open wounds of the dead human, whose empty, staring eyes held my gaze, making me feel severely uncomfortable. I never did like to see someone in pain. Human, or not human. At least this human's pain was over, and it was quick.

Esme stood trembling over the human, her face a mask of indecision. It seemed there was a war going on inside her, the good Esme and the animal Esme. It was times like this when I wanted to reach out and cuddle her, comfort her and tell her everything was alright. To put my arms around her, and make her feel safe once again.

She glanced worriedly at me, biting her lip, he face contorting in pain. She was struggling with her thirst, for _me._ For one moment there, I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the thought.

Between Esme and my vegetarian choice of life, Esme would have won hands down. Even though it pained me to see her do it, I knew it couldn't be helped. Regardless of whatever happened, I would still love her. At least she had tried.

A deep growl resounded from Esme and I could hardly bear to watch what happened next, not because I was ashamed of her, but because I knew she would constantly beat herself up over this. She would never forgive herself, and agonize over her so called "lack of self control". But I would comfort her, after all, it simply wasn't her fault.

Yes, I did believe we would get out of here. Or rather, I would do everything in my power to make sure she escaped safely. My life was insignificant today.

For it was nothing without Esme.

She sunk down into a crouching position, and I couldn't help marveling at how beautiful she was. So sweet and kind. I was glad I had found her, for she was my angel, and the only one for me.

She was going to pounce, I knew by the look in her eyes, the hunger, burning desire.

All of sudden, her position went slack and she stood up again, slightly dazed.

Esme never failed to amaze me. Never. Her self control was perfect, even though she won't admit it.

She turned to me, her smile victorious and her mood triumphant.

"I did it for you," Her voice rang clear and true, and I felt my undead heart suddenly skip a beat.

Yes. It was not over. I would fight. Fight for my Esme.

Charles however, was enraged.

"CRAZY WITCH!" He screamed at her, slamming her onto the ground. Esme winced, her face now devoid of joy.

I knew normally I was a pacifist, but this vampire was one I would surely enjoy killing.

"Let me end you, once and for all." There was a strange glint in his eyes, one that I recognized as the glint that was often seen in the eyes of the mental patients in the hospital. This man was surely deranged, and had lost his sanity.

"Goodbye!" He said snidely as he raised his foot above her, preparing to crush her neck. I saw tears welling up in her eyes as Esme turned slightly to look at me, managing a small, watery smile, mouthing the words "I LOVE YOU" before shutting her eyes tightly, convinced she was going to die…

* * *

_Now I am strong__, you gave me all_

_

* * *

_

NO! This couldn't be the end. Surely not! There was only one thing in my mind, and that was to reach Esme to save her. Come on Carlisle, I was frustrated, and anger started bubbling my chest. Why was I so weak? I had to reach her, I had to! Images of Charles laughing manically floated to my mind. No! I couldn't let her die in the hands of this fiend!

I remember being a little boy, and my father crouching beside me, his hand on my shoulder. He told me in a serious tone of voice, "Son, when you grow up, I want you to be a proper gentleman." I had nodded, and he carried on, "A proper gentleman knows how to treat a lady. He would never let a lady get injured. Especially a lady he loves. He would do anything to prevent that from happening. That is how you treat ladies. They are fragile, and need our protecting. It is our duty as men to help them."

I knew my father was being a little sexist, but his words still rang in my ears. I should never let Esme get hurt. That was not how I was raised.

Come on, come on, I urged myself, as slowly but surely, I started to regain movement of my fingers. A little bit more…

"Stop. Now." I looked up expectantly, slightly relieved, as Maria rose gracefully, and strode over to Charles.

"Get off her," She said simply.

"But Maria-"He spluttered.

"Do not steal my spotlight." She rolled her eyes as she beckoned him away. Muttering under his breath, he sauntered away, not before glaring at Esme, as if to say, I'll get you later.

Alice ran forward, it seemed she had been released from the hold the child had on her.

Yes, it was truly remarkable, the child. But it was against the Volturi law. Surely they must have heard of this.

I brushed that thought aside, for it wasn't my main concern now. Esme stood up weakly, leaning on Alice slightly, as Alice guided her to stand next to Rosalie, who was still frozen.

It was strange, how Alice was the only one not frozen

Maria.

This wasn't good…

* * *

_You took the chance and, you took the fall for us_

_

* * *

_

**Jasper's POV**

Maria strutted up to me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Jasper…" She crooned, reaching out a hand to caress my face. The place where she touched burnt with a scorching fire, and if I could I would finch away, disgusted.

I heard a small snarl, and looked past Maria to see the light of my life. My eyes met hers, and she smiled, a beautiful smile.

It simply broke my heart that she was in this mess because of me. What kind of a monster was I?

"When you left me in the South," Maria continued, her lower lip jutting out slightly and fake hurt in her voice, "I was so heartbroken. But now, I found you." I snorted. It was so much better when Alice said those three simple words. I yearned to hear her melodious voice float through my ears, to hear her tinkling laughter that never failed to get my spirits up.

"I met her," Maria threw a small glare in Alice's direction, "She said she was your mate, but that's not true, is it? You are _mine,"_ She whispered, trying to be seductive. I merely glowered at her, anger rising at her silly antics. Who did she think she was fooling? She never did love me. I was nothing but a tool to her. Besides, I was happy with Alice. If Maria thought I was going back, she had another thought coming,

"Oh don't worry, after I get rid of the freak, we'll go back together, honey." She purred, her voice sickly sweet.

With that she flounced off, and dragged Alice to the center by her wrist.

"It seems, you could have forgotten how much you liked the violence, Jazzy." No one could call me that but Alice. I tried to snarl at her but no sound passed through my frozen lips. "So let me give you a reminder."

What was she doing? Inside, I was shaking with rage. She better not lay a finger on my Alice, or I'd make her worst nightmare come true.

"As if!" Alice spat bitterly at Maria, "Jasper is a different person now!"

"Oh yes?" Maria raised an eyebrow "What say we fight for him?"

Before Alice could reply, Maria was already on the move. Without her visions to aid her, Alice had some disadvantage. I wanted more than nothing to run in, and rip Maria into shreds.

They began a eerie and fast paced dance, twirling and cavorting around. Maria leaned in to snap at Alice, while Alice dodged, but just barely, as the dance grew slightly out of balance.

I needed to do something!

"ALICE!" I forced out, and she turned to smile a brilliant smile at me.

With a victorious smile, Maria took this as a temporary distraction and pinned Alice to the wall.

Alice gazed at me with wide, fearful eyes as Maria leaned in, and bit her.

**A/N: so how's that for a change?  
I'm sorry if the song doesn't fit, to me it does.**

**So suggestions suggestions suggestions, and review for more!**

**Wow this is 4 pages long on Microsoft word… **


	20. Chapter 20

**End of Eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: Hey all!**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews for the last chapter~ I'm kinda amazed all you people like reading my thirteen year old self's random stories, but thank you! I'm really grateful to all of you~**

**So the book is quite nice, it's actually three in one, and I already read finish two and halfway throught the third. *happy* I also started watching a new anime, and it's AWESOME!**

**Also, Alice is my favorite character, so I won't kill her. **** just pain, and more pain *evil***

**Okay, enough with the small talk, let the story begin!**

**Chapter twenty (Alice POV)**

'cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile

- Sparks fly, Taylor Swift

_Flashback_

"_Jasper?" I asked tentatively, my fingers slowly tracing the small, crescent shape marks that criss crossed over the back of his hand._

"_Mmph?" He replied, looking up from the book he had been reading._

"_Does it hurt? When they bite?" I was aware of how sensitive the question was, and looked away, slightly uncomfortable. The question hung in the air, only to be met by silence._

_Was he angry?_

_I peeked at him, and he had closed the book, his eyes searching mine inquisitively._

"_Why'd you ask?" He got off the chair, and was now behind me, breathing into my ear with his arms wrapped around me._

"_Well…" I really didn't have a reason, I just asked out of plain curiosity, "Because… one day maybe I'll get bitten?" I suggested jokingly._

"_No," he growled, "I will never, ever let you get bitten." I felt his arms tighten_

"_Jasper," I reached out to loosen them a little, "I know I won't. I'm just asking, that's all."_

"_Curiosity killed the cat," He murmured. _

"_Come on," I pouted, "Tell me."_

_He chuckled, and caressed my cheek._

_For awhile, we lapsed in comfortable silence._

"_The first time we get bitten, we change right?" He said softly, and I nodded, eager to hear more. I had never experienced the pain the others had during the change, and it was always a topic that interested me._

"_Well, the second time, it's just like the first." His voice was barely above a whisper, strained with feeling, "Burning pain, and scorching heat. It goes away for while of course," He grimaced a little, and I reached out a hand to smoothen away his wrinkles, as if to take away the pain._

_End Flashback_

The pain. It was unbearable. The raging flames devoured me, and I felt my body being scorched inside out. I yearned to find solace in a pair of familiar cold arms, and yet I found none. I felt myself soaring in the air, and fell with a loud crash, feeling broken pieces of marble and cement underneath me, but there was no pain. The only pain was around my neck, which seemed to be throbbing. My vision started blurring, and the throne room swirled before my eyes.

"Jasper!" I heard myself wail, clutching my neck, I tried to stand up, stumbling at little, my usual grace gone, I fell again, my cheek pressed against the cool floor, and slowly, the scene before me began to fade into darkness. I heard myself cry out, but in relief, for I thought the pain was soon to be over.

I heard a strangled cry, and I smiled weakly to myself. _Jasper. He was here._ I saw his face float before me, concern and panic written all over it. I wanted to reach out and touch it, even if for the last time, but a blanket of darkness fell over me…

The darkness was comfortable, even though my neck was still throbbing a little, it began to dull slowly, seeping away. Is this what dying is like? I asked myself.

"Alice! Alice! Please…" Someone pleaded with me, grasping my fingers. I groaned a little, trying to tell that person to stop. I wanted to stay in the darkness It was so welcoming and pleasant.

"Alice. Please wake up, please, I don't know what to do without you…" Whoever it was started breaking down into sobs. My subconscious told me it was Jasper. Jasper?

With renewed strength, I began to fight the darkness, his face swimming in my mind.

I felt my body convulse, and jerk forward. A pair of cold arms held onto me tightly and as my eyelids fluttered open.

His face was just inches from mine, his golden eyes distraught.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so," I replied, sitting up, looking around to see all the anxious faces of my family and the look of disgust on Maria's.

He kissed my cheek lightly, and with a loud growl, launched himself towards Maria, his once golden eyes flashing.

She laughed, as though she was amused by his pitiful efforts, as Jasper wrapped his fingers around her throat, looking ready to throttle her.

And yet she showed no fear, only continued her high pitch cackle.

Jasper's hands tightened around her neck, and yet she paid him no attention.

"Casimir," She uttered, and snapped her fingers once.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped moving, and Maria pushed him off her with ease. Her eyes flickered to me and she scoffed in contempt.

"Take care of her later." A pale arm was placed on her shoulder and Camilla rose lazily, her eyes fixed on Edward, "It's my turn to take the stage."

**A/N: poor Alice, because she was stuck in the mental institute for so long, she never felt the pain of the change, and now it hurts. **

**Next chapter will be Camilla, As usual, you've read, you've enjoyed (I hope), now suggest, and review!;)**

**Oh yeah, and I already read finish the book. Yes, it took me two days to write and publish this, sorry! I slacked alot... :/**


	21. Chapter 21

**End of eternity **

**By Didyme the Happy one**

**A/N: Hi, I just came back from band practice, and lots of you left lovely reviews and wonderful suggestions!**

**Okay, here to clarify something for ressax , Jasper can stand the pain because he has been in many fights and is used to it, though I expect the first time hurt!:)**

**I think this chapter is full of twists, so watch out! Two POVs again, Camilla and Casimir, though Casimir's is more of third person, but focused on him. Make sense? Sorry, it's just the best way I think it'd be.**

**Chapter twenty one (Camilla POV)**

Edward Masen, my former ex fiance was right in front of me, and I had the power. The immense power to make him sorry for what he had done. He had broke my heart and ruined my youth. Now, he was going to pay.

I simply couldn't stand it, having his tawny colored eyes glare at me. He seemed confused, as though he couldn't quite figure out who I was. I laughed bitterly at this, of course he wouldn't remember. This shows how insignificant I was to him. Just another girl he had toyed with.

A woman, his mate, I presume, stood in front of me, her stance defensive. She wasn't even _that _pretty. In fact, she was almost plain. Behind her, was a girl I could only identify as his daughter. She had his bronze curls and angular nose, and yet it was impossible. Her heart was still _beating, _her face flushed with red, her tears still falling. How could this be?

Never mind, I dismissed, as long as the person is important to him, it doesn't matter, who or what she is.

Ever since the day I was changed, I longed to have revenge on the one man who destroyed my sanity and my soul. Now here was the perfect chance. A chance I would not give up.

Descending the stairs, I walked up to him, until his face was only inches from mine.

And then I slapped him. Hard.

"You don't remember who I am, do you?"

I gave Maria a slight nod, and she bent down to whisper something into Casimir's ear, and though he did not raise his head, Edward regained his ability to speak.

"No. Why are you doing this?"

His eyes were puzzled, and uncomprehending. However I saw a hint of doubt. Perhaps he did remember, even a little.

"You and me, we are just not right together," I said mockingly, venom flooding into my words.

"Why did you have to do that?" my voice went an octave higher, "You ruined everything! How could you?" Before I knew it, I was shaking him. His mate stepped forward but one look at his pleading eyes and she slowly stepped back, eyeing me warily.

"Camilla," He whispered, his tone apologetic, "I'm sorry. I was young, I didn't know how to handle things, and I sincerely apologize. I was a fool."

"Do you honestly think, that I came all this way, just to hear you say sorry?" I screeched, "If sorry solves everything, why do we still need the police?"

I pushed him away roughly, tired of him, sick of his face. Stupid, stupid stupid. I was so naïve back then, to fall for this monster.

I strode over to his wife, who was still trying to protect the little girl.

I grabbed her up by the shirt, and threw her across the room, smashing her into a mirror.

I then reached for the girl, who was cowering away from me.

"Stop!" The woman yelled, but I ignored her, and she was soon immobile too.

"You ruined my life, now I'm going to ruin yours, and the lives of all those that you love! They will pay for your foolishness!" I hissed, grabbing the girl's head, preparing to twist it off. The girl whimpered, her eyes screwed shut.

Suddenly, I was tackled by a large force, and the girl slipped through my fingers.

"Momma!" She cried, running towards the woman, who stood there, a look of triumph on her face.

How could it be? I thought Casimir had froze her.

* * *

**Casimir POV**

"Stop!" A bell like voice echoed throughout the room. She had mid length chestnut coloured tresses, pale skin, and a dark circles under her eyes. Casimir gazed at her with quiet interest.

_Flashback_

_It was dark. There was a small slit of light, and Casimir shied away from it._

_The closet door creaked and a pool of light flooded in. _

_A dark haired woman crawled in, her face ashen, and behind her yelling could be heard._

"_WHERE ARE YOU WOMAN? YOU AND THAT FREAK CHILD OF YOURS! COME BACK HERE!"_

_A smashing of glass could be heard, and cringing, the woman moved to shut the door._

"_Why does Papa hate us so?" Casimir turned to the woman, who sighed, and hugged him tightly._

"_He doesn't hate us, he just had a lot to drink." Papa always had a lot to drink. It made him angry and violent, and he always lashed out on either Casimir or his mother._

"_Casimir?" His mother said to him quietly, her clear blue eyes solemn _

"_Yes mama?"_

"_Mama will never let him hurt you. She loves you. Understand? No matter what happens." _

"_Yes Mama. I love you too."_

"_Good boy."_

_A few days later, there were red and blue flashing lights at his house._

_He wasn't there to protect her, and she got hurt._

_End Flashback_

The woman was his mother, he convinced himself. In his mind, he saw her stroking his hair, like she always did.

"Casimir!" the woman who sat behind him, the one who had totured him ordered. But he refused.

"Casimir…" Her voice was low and deadly, as if warning him.

"NO." He screamed. Maria glared at the child, furius at his refusal, she slapped him.

Casimir's once pyrrhous eyes glowed.

All most at once, everyone was able to move again.

And all hell broke lose.

**A/N: Poor Casimir.**

**Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter, I'll make it up to ya soon, okay?**


	22. Chapter 22

**End of Eternity**

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: yeah, the previous chapter sucked. But it's a build up to this, so can't be helped.**

**Just came back from band practice again. Sigh. No name, it's cool you are a violinist. I play the flute. Or at least try to **** today we played music from glee. I never knew glee was this boring :**

**No offense to those who like it though…**

**Anyway, here is going to be different POVs of the battle. Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Bella. Enjoy!**

**Chapter twenty two (Rosalie's POV)**

Everyone started to move again and I was soon running into the shadows, searching for Royce. Damn it, I killed him once, and I'd do it again.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, but it was only Emmett. In the midst of the whole fight revenge thing, I had almost forgotten about my husband. He wrapped me in a giant bear hug, and in his arms, I felt safe again, the horrors of the past 48 hours vanished from my mind, and I sighed with content.

"Am I interrupting something?" A slimy voice questioned in mock politeness. Royce reached forward and grabbed Emmett from behind, wrenching him away from me.

They struggled for awhile, Royce with his hands clamped tightly around Emmett's neck.

Emmett did a back flip, and Royce fell to the ground, but was soon on his feet, grinning wickedly, as he ran towards me, grabbing my shoulder, he hoisted me in the air, preparing to slam me to the ground. I kicked his neck, and Emmett lunged for him, knocking him to the ground while I landed lightly on my feet.

Grinning, me and Emmett circled Royce, who was taunting us. Slowly, we started to rip him apart. His right forearm, his left shoulder, his foot, a piece of his ankle. Royce was limping now, wincing, but he refused to give up. His fast and furious blows never landed on me or Emmett, and his concentration was slipping.

With a hiss, I ran forward a little and jumped, grabbing Royce's neck and giving it a yank. The dismembered body fell the the ground as I threw the head away, a disgusted look on my face. I high fived my husband, who seemed pumped, and we started the fire.

**Alice POV**

With a small sigh, I stood there, my arms folded as I watched Jasper circle Maria. That stubborn fool never let me help. And yet, I hung around, afraid for him. Huffing, I made a angry noise and he turned ever so slightly, giving me a smile that was only meant for me.

They started attacking furiously. Lunging, their blows rained down on each other like rain. Each with ultimate concentration, it looked like Jasper had met his match.

As Maria pulled Jasper's honey blonde curls viciously, he landed a blow to her stomach, and it sent her soaring. She got back on her feet, and advanced towards him, snarling.

Engrossed as I was in their fight, I didn't notice another approach me when he grabbed my arms, pining them to my sides. He spun me around and I glared balefully at him, while he just grinned toothily at me.

"My, how lovely you are." He titled my chin upwards, forcing me to look at him. I squirmed and aimed a kick at him when he was sent flying through the air. He was on his feet and once and stalked towards me, his eyes glinting menacingly. I smiled gratefully at Jasper, who was momentarily distracted by Maria who continued her relentless attacks.

Me and the other man were engaged in battle when I bumped into Jasper. Back to back, I couldn't help but laugh a little and say, "I've got your back."

"As do I." His smile was brief and we were off again.

The fight was close, and I found myself backing up more and more. Suddenly, Jasper moved out of the way and I almost fell backwards, but he caught me. Blocking an attack from the other man, who had been aiming to kick me, He placed me on my feet and with a swift kiss on the cheek, continued his battle with renewed strength.  
He started tearing her in chunks, throwing them into a fire which Rose and Em had started, and I tried to do the same but the man was too fast, and he kept dodging my attacks. I began to feel more weary, and his blows were slipping through the cracks, and a few actually landed on me. All of a sudden, Jasper was next to me, fending off the man without the bat of an eyelid.

Grinning a little, he threw me a backward glance.

"What happened to I don't need any help?" He chuckled, and I pretended to be hurt.

Giggling, I ran forward and we were soon fighting side by side.

**Esme POV**

We began to move gracefully together, almost in sync. Charles scoffed, and leapt forward.

We blocked him, our moving impenetrable flawless. Every time Carlisle's hand brushed against mine, I could feel my breath hitch up. If I were human, my heart would be racing. I had missed him so much in the past few days.

Charles reach forward and grabbed my hand roughly, pulling me away.

"Let go!" I cried, trying to get out of his grasp.

He didn't say anything, just laughed maniacally and reached out to slap my face.

"I believe she asked you to let her go." Carlisle said, his tone hard. I looked up to see his onyx eyes flashing, and when Charles didn't reply, he broke off Charles fingers.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU, YOU LOUSY..?" Charles cursed, and soon he and Carlisle were locked in an intense battle. I watched anxiously from the sidelines, helping out when I thought he needed it.

Occasionally, white bits were thrown out of the fight, and they flew with a high arc into the heap of burning body parts. I winced, praying it did not belong to Carlisle.

Soon, the fighting ceased. There stood my Carlisle, disheveled but still in one piece. He glanced tiredly at me, his eyes filled with an undescribable pain. I knew Carlisle never like to hurt people. I rushed to his side, and we stood there, absorbed in each other's eyes.

**Bella POV**

"Camilla. I am not going to fight you."

"Oh yeah?" Camilla scowled and launched herself at Edward, trying to kick his face. He dodged easily and tried to speak again but she cut him off, trying to punch his chest.

Edward reluctantly began to fight her, defending himself against her onslaught of heavy blows. Even if his heart was not in it, Edward was still a good fighter, being more experienced and focused than Camilla. He caught her foot deftly, and spun her around, and she fell to the ground.

"Listen to me!" Edward groaned, frustrated.

"There is nothing more I want to hear."She snapped and leapt on her feet, advancing towards me, baring her teeth

Edward reached her before she was even inches away from me and they began to fight, Edward half heartedly.

Just then, there was a loud cry\


	23. AN again, SORRY!

**A/N: yeah, this is another Author's note thingy again. **

**Sorry!**

**I'm sorta writing this because someone decided to lecture me on RESPONSIBILTIY, and updating more regularly, and I KNOW I AM TRYING. But I am confused with this story, and where it is going and all that, so perhaps you guys should leave me a review for suggestions and stuff? On how you want the next chapter to be, and all. Cause I don't want to write some rubbish chapter and upload it. You guys will be mad at me…**

**So here's what I'm thinking. Don't be mad first, okay?**

**I'm going to redo a few chapters. Like completely. I've gotten kind of confused myself, and the previous few chapters are RUBBISH. **

**So… to that person, I'm not mad, it's nice of you to let me know, but recently it's been kind of hasseled, and this isn't really helping. Oh and I hate being rushed. SO yeah, I don't hate you or anything!**

**I did okayish in exams, been quite busy recently, juggling band, post exam activities and holiday and tuition homework and minor problems. **

**Happy Halloween by the way, and you might want to check out a few of my stories.**

**Fallen tears, ****is a one shot of Bella's sucide**

**Better than revenge ****is a girls vs boys Cullen story, the kind I like to read **** SO if you guys want to, you can write one about that, and I'd absolutely love to read it. There aren't many of those around FF, so **

**And hmm…**

**Choice ****is about Bella, getting cancer, and not living for very long, and how she lives it out with Edward. **

**SO go check those out, give me suggestions, and don't be mad!**

**LOVE YOU ALL SSOOOOOOO SOOO MUCHHHHHH**

**Xoxoxooxox DIDYME THE HAPPY ONE xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	24. Chapter 23

**End of Eternity **

**By Didyme the happy one**

**A/N: I hope this chapter turns out okay… **

**The story is almost ending.. **** I know sometimes I let you guys down… with my hasty chapters and all, I sincerely apologize. Thanks for sticking around and giving me reviews, it really means a lot to me. SO do you want an alternate ending/sequel? I mean, before you guys said you did, but now… maybe it's a different story?**

**Chapter Twenty three(Alice POV)**

A man who had non-descript features had Nessie held up high in the air, his lips caressing her neck.

"Make a single move," He mumbled against her neck, and I shivered as I saw his sharp razor –like teeth glint, "And I bite the girl."

In the midst of all the fighting and confusion, no one had looked after Nessie. I glanced at her face, pale and drawn and search the future. But I couldn't find anything, only flickers… it seemed this man had not made up his mind yet. I caught Edward's eyes on me, and could hear his silent question: _Would he be able to save in time Nessie if he just ran?_

I didn't need my visions to tell me it was impossible. After all, no matter how fast Edward was, the other man was still closer, he would never make it in time, and it was far, far too risky. No one knew exactly what would happen if Nessie got bitten, she was already half vampire. But none of us dared to put it to a test.

I heard Jacob growl, and could feel his muscles tightening, itching to go out there and fight. I shot him a warning look and he glared at me with pure fury. Stupid dog, he just didn't understand. I let out a frustrated sigh, causing Jasper to glance at me worriedly, his hand touching mine.

The whole room was silent and I tried desperately to search my mind for possibilities on how we could get out of this mess and still have Nessie with us. The only two sounds which could be heard was Nessie's slow heartbeat and Jacob's frenzied one. Even the man didn't know what to do, his eyes landing on each of us in turn.

All of a sudden I got hit by a vision. As soon as I opened my mouth to warn the others, the door was already thrown open.

In strolled three hooded figures, and everyone but the man gasped. The figures pulled back their hoods to reveal the smirking face of Demetri, Felix and lastly Jane.

"Good Evening, Carlisle," Jane greeted, looking around lazily, as if this was nothing more than a stroll in the park.

"Hello Jane. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Carlisle seemed uncomfortable, but he forced out a smile under the strained circumstances.

"Oh nothing," Jane said airily, waving her hands around, "We just heard your family got into a little _trouble _and decided to intervene. But it seems, as always, your family already took care of it. Funny how it's always y_our _family that gets in trouble."

"Yes," Carlisle cleared his throat, glancing at the man uneasily, "How unfortunate. We sincerely apologize for bothering you…"

"ENOUGH!" The man roared, appearing slightly confused by the strange turn of events, "GET AWAY, OR I'LL BITE HER!" He sneered at Jane.

And that was a mistake.

She gave him an angelic smile, and he was suddenly sprawled on the floor, cursing and swearing in agony. Nessie had been about to fall too, but Edward swooped in to catch her just in time.

Jane demanded a few things of the man all while making him scream in pain, it appeared she not only used it for its usefulness but also for pleasure. His name was Oliver, and before he was changed he had come from Oregon. He had a talent of disguising his scent and smell, leaving an untraceable scent.

Carlisle explained the further details to Jane, and that's when she noticed Casimir.

"An immortal child." She said the word coldly, an expression of utter distaste on her face.

"Yes," Carlisle admitted unwillingly.

"It's creator destroyed? Maria?"

"Yes,"

"Then our job is simpler," Jane said motioning to Felix and Demetri, who stepped forward towards Casimir threateningly. I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. It wasn't his fault he was caught in between all this; he was innocent.

"Jane, listen," Carlisle blurted out, "Why not let us take care of the boy? He is relatively well behaved, we could take care of him…"

"Carlisle, you are far too compassionate. You know our rules. Now leave, or we shall hold you responsible too."

"But-"

"Carlisle, please, let us go." Esme tugged at his arm. I knew she didn't want Casimir to die, but she would rather he died then any harm come to Carlisle. And she wanted this nightmare to end, just like all of us.

We hurried out the door, running, desperate to get away. Nessie was safe in Jacob's arms, and he covered her ears. She looked up, puzzled as of why. She didn't know, and I was hoping she never would.

But it was too late. Even as we neared the last few shrubs of the dense forest, we heard a large, piercing scream ring through the air. I couldn't help it. Images of Casimir, the poor innocent boy flooded through my mind and I began crying, but not tears came out. Jasper put his arm around me as we drove to the airport, and I suddenly felt safe. Like everything was going to return to normal.

**A/NL Epilogue next. So sad. Is this chapter good or bad? Poor Casimir again! **


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: So guys, this is the last chapter... I hope you had fun reading this! I hope you found it as interesting as I did to write this, and hopefully there will be a sequel, called "Is this the end?" which is an alternate ending where the girls escape on their own, and the boys get lost trying to rescue them! I'm not sure if I'm really going to write it, what do you guys think? If you want to know like, when they story comes out, author alert me (If you want) or ask me to PM you or check back here regularly! thank to all you aweethearts for reviewing, and helping me complete this story~! till the next time!(:**

**Chapter twenty four**

**Nessie's POV**

On the plane, everyone visibly relaxed. You could tell they were all happy they had managed to escape and that this was over. And by the way everyone looked into their mate's eyes, you could tell they had missed each other a lot.

I stared out the plane window, watching the cerulean sky and land below disappear. It had been the first time I ever saw killing, and it saddened me to see so many people die. Even if they were evil.

I thought back to the little boy, Casimir had been his name, I think. Though I had not seen what happened to him, I hoped he was alright, even though I had heard what sounded like his scream in the forest. He didn't deserve to die. In fact, he was almost like me. Still a child. Sure, he wasn't half human, but he had seemed harmless to me. The thought that he had died, just cause he was different, made me feel really upset. I knew when I had been born, many people wanted to kill me an destroy me, including all the wolves , but after they had got to know me, they started to like me. Why couldn't they have given Casimir that same chance? It was just very unfair.

"Nessie, what' wrong? You seem troubled," Jacob asked softly, ruffling my hair, "The danger is over." Of course, he was ecstatic, just like everyone else. They never gave a second thought to things like this, so why should I? I shook my head alittle, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Jakey...Why'd that little boy have to die?"

"Well Nessie," His brow furrowed as he tried to explain, "He just wasn't the right kind of monster."

"Huh?" I was getting more and more confused, "Right kind of monster?"

"Never mind," Jacob laughed at my expression, "You'll understand when you're older"

"You always say that," I pouted, crossing my arms in mock anger.

"I'll tell you when you're older, silly." Jacob kissed my forehead, "Now go get some sleep Ness, you've had a long day."

"But Jake-" I sighed, and was about to argue further when I suddenly yawned.

"See?" He grinned mischievously, "Now go to sleep Ness,"

"Fine," I grumbled as I leaned my head on his shoulder. For a few seconds, I listened to Jacob's steady heartbeat, and it slowly lulled me to sleep full of colourful, vivid dreams, and not nightmares. I sighed blissfully, so the danger was over after all.


End file.
